Fall From Grace
by StarDuchess
Summary: Hermione thought she might have made a mistake. She hadn't planned on drug lord Draco Malfoy being quite so … accommodating, five years after the war. WARNINGS: drug use, non-graphic sexual situations, blackmail. DMHG.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is only for fun.

 **Warnings:** drug use, addiction, sexual situations, blackmail, betrayal (not infidelity) **Yes, this is a darker tale.** If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Fall From Grace**

Draco was struggling in the beefy arms of two Aurors. "No, you can't do this! I will have my solicitors sue the Department for this intrusion on private property."

The lead Auror, a captain by the look of his insignia, gave him a disgusted but calm look. "Funny, Malfoy. We've had evidence of your illegal peddlin' for months now. Don't act all surprised."

Draco tried again to twist away from his captors, but they were stronger than him, and one dug his wand under his chin. He stopped struggling and stood panting. "You don't have anything on me."

A moan from the other side of the room reached their ears. "Nooooo, please. You can't take me. I haven't done any- … my head." Glancing over, Draco saw Hermione put a hand on her head in pain. "No, must have …."

"You're Granger, right?" asked the captain. He waited for a response, but her dilated pupils and blue veins showed to the world that her mind wasn't fully present. "Pathetic. Take her away."

Her eyes widened even more at this pronouncement, giving her a maniacal look. "Noooo, but … I was promised -"

"I don't know what drug you thought you would get in comin' here, but it ain't happenin' no more. Sims, take her out."

"Really, you shouldn't," Draco said. "She's nothing but a bystander." He gave her a sneering look, hoping to make the officers think she had nothing to do with his business.

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "She was here with you. Makes her somethin', at least. We'll let a judge decide. Now get them to a holdin' cell in the Ministry, Jaspers, and don't let me see you skippin' any corners on their paperwork." He gave Jaspers a look.

"Aye, sir."

Draco looked at Hermione as the Aurors pushed them out of his warehouse. He saw her tremble in panic, fear and betrayal in her eyes. He should never have let her in on this.

* * *

 **One Minute Earlier**

She was fighting a losing battle. The Aurors would have had the place surrounded, and anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards in place. There was no where to turn, unless Draco had a secret tunnel system in the basement, but she was sure he didn't. Besides, he was here with her, fighting, too.

Unfortunately, she was trembling, her wand sending sparks and spells all over the place as she dodged behind a table and chairs. Her vision was off, and the need undermined her equilibrium. Becoming dizzy, she stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"Nooo," she moaned, "... can't be unconscious. Got to help -"

"Arrest them both!" said the Auror in charge.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier**

Draco was tidying up some additional files with anxious speed. He had already sent his current supply to a safe colleague elsewhere in London, with specific instructions to move it all to Yorkshire if he didn't show up in three days to reclaim it himself. The bank accounts had always been under assumed names, so he was busy cleaning up paper trails. He'd quietly informed his associates of a possible raid so they could scatter as needed.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up as Hermione came through without waiting for a response. She closed the door behind her and stumbled toward him. Her gait was unsteady and her veins were starting to take on a deep blue hue. He raised one eyebrow. "You need another fix already, Granger? Probably not the best of timing."

She shook her head. "No, I'm good for the moment. Did you remove everything?"

He looked down at his desk, scowling at the parchments. "The physical stuff, yes. I was still closing up these documents as you walked in."

Suddenly, they heard a bang in the distance and his office vibrated.

"Shit. I think they're here. Hurry, help me finish these."

"Of course." She got to work on flipping through pages and altering the contents. She could feel blasts striking the building every few minutes as an Auror team proceeded to take down the wards. "Do we have a backup plan for escape?"

He looked up, regretting his decision to have her stay with him. "You should leave now, while you can. Hide somewhere on the ground floor and sneak out as I distract them. If they find you here and arrest you, I'm not sure my solicitors can help you."

"We agreed I could stay," she said with determination. "I won't run. I'll fight with you."

There was a crazed look in her eyes, her pupils already starting to dilate from the building need, but there was also that stubborn Gryffindor courage that he'd both spat on and admired from afar in previous confrontations with her. He placed one hand on her jaw, back near her ear. "I'd rather not lose you," he said, and then he pulled her into a fierce kiss full of desperation and passion.

She clung to him, returning the kiss, as another shockwave hit the room.

They broke apart, panting. "They'll be arriving soon. Be ready to fight, love," he said, grabbing the files and shoving them back into the filing cabinet.

* * *

 **One Day Earlier**

Hermione watched as Draco fiddled with a quill at his desk. Fiddled. He _never_ fiddled. He was always calm, cool and collected. Well, okay, maybe not always calm and cool, but certainly he had great control over his body. Yet, here he was, distracted.

"Is something wrong, Draco? I'm not used to seeing you this nervous."

His eyes skittered over the unrolled parchments, eyebrows forming a ravine on his forehead and lips tightening in frustration. "I've got several reports of Auror raids on some of my suppliers."

Her eyes widened in concern. "But you use multiple channels of communication. They wouldn't be able to track you from there, am I right?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "not precisely, but there's always the possibility one was followed and forced to talk. A lot of the notes are magically encrypted and broken into pieces, so the puzzle would be pretty hard to solve. Still…."

"You have a bad feeling."She'd known something like this was going to happen. You couldn't run from the law forever.

"Yes." He sighed. "I've been staring at the figures making sure the money trail is obscure enough, which it is, but I'm wondering if I should take other steps or if this paranoia is just all in my head." He picked up a tumbler of Firewhiskey and tossed back a slosh.

"If they've raided your suppliers, then it's not paranoia. Let's take preventative measures. Either move your stock or liquidate it. Burn incriminating evidence. Make fake paper trails. Tell customers and employees to lie low." She moved to stand beside him, comforting him with a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Sounds right. You should pack up and leave, as well. It would be best if neither of us is here if they raid it, but I especially don't want to lose you." He set his drink down, turned, and drew her close. She could feel him trembling.

She sighed. "I don't want to leave. I can help you with all of this, and I can handle myself in sticky situations. Besides," she grinned at him, "you have two things I need."

She felt him smirk before he raised his head to look at her again. "Careful, Granger, that sounded like you might be indebted to me. Is it my wand or my gun that has you so engaged?"

She giggled at the innuendo. "Perhaps a bit of both." She lowered her head and snogged him.

They came up for air, both panting and wishing for more, but Hermione knew this was not the time. "Let's get to work and hope this is all your paranoia."

* * *

 **One Week Earlier**

She had walked into his office shaking, eyes huge and dilated, and blue veins standing out all over her skin, like some demonic witch ready to steal children and poison the land.

"Draco, please," she said, stumbling about. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get out of watching Smithers at the docks three days ago. I really wanted to see you … and get some more. Please." She took a few more steps toward him, twisted one heel, and pitched forward.

He caught her before she could hit the ground and held on until she was steady. She clung to him, one arm around his waist and one hand clutching at his suit lapel.

"You are in a sorry state. I hope you don't have any other plans for today, since you'll be occupied." He walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He smiled at his invention, a mix of Muggle handgun and Wizarding potion delivery system, and lifted it out of the drawer. He also pulled out a small blue capsule and inserted it into the device.

"Ready for your high?"

Her eyes locked on the gun and she flung herself out of the chair. "Yes! Yes, oh please! I need it!" She landed on her knees in front of his desk, one arm stretched out to take it.

He stepped around the corner and knelt by her side, shoving the arm away so she wouldn't grab the gun while he was using it. "Now, now, we don't want to waste it, do we?"

She shook her head no and relaxed a bit.

Draco brought the gun to the side of her neck where the big jugular vein was located. She tensed for a second before he pulled the trigger. A small pop sounded as the pin struck through her skin into the vein. She gasped at the pain but held still as the blue liquid entered her bloodstream. Vial emptied, he removed the gun and placed it on the desk. He would clean it later.

He watched her as the drug moved through her system, calming her nerves and spacing her out. Her veins took on a slight purplish colour and then her magical core reacted to it, causing her body to glow.

Hermione was beautiful. Her skin took on a golden hue, like the sun, like the nickname she and Potter and Weasley had had in school. Draco took her head in his hands and, fisting her hair, snogged her senseless. He inhaled her gasps as strong sensations, not all of them from the drug, flooded her system.

He pulled at her robes to expose her to him - all that creamy, smooth, soft, ivory skin. He rubbed his hands all over her, hearing her loud moans and yearning gibberish as she was lost to the feel of him and the drug. He paused only long enough to undo his trousers before he was kissing and licking her all over. He let his own magic rise to the surface and play along with hers, twin flames of want and need. Their coupling was fast and furious, both of them rushing forward to meet their climax.

Panting and feeling almost as high as she at that moment, Draco relaxed on top of her. When he had sufficiently caught his breath, he rose up on one elbow and looked down at the moaning mess she was. The physical stimulation would echo through her for some time before the main effects of the drug wore off. She would probably moan and touch herself on the floor of his office for another two hours at least.

He smiled. Perhaps they'd have another go at it a bit later. He liked her this way, wanton and sexy and by his side. He could admit to himself that he wanted her there forever.

* * *

 **One Month Earlier**

Hermione thought she might have made a mistake.

She hadn't planned on Draco being quite so alluring, quite so charming, quite so … accommodating, five years after the war. She'd expected to have to hold herself back from hexing him when they met like this. Yet, his drawling wit and dry humour were much more mature than when they'd been at Hogwarts, and an adult perspective made it amusing now instead of irritating. It helped that not _all_ of his barbs were aimed at her. Just some of them.

"Back for more? I didn't know Gryffindors were gluttons for punishment, Granger, although I suppose I should have figured that out when you let the papers talk about the scandal of your divorce." His eyes glittered as he took in the sight of her.

She was trembling a little, and her heartbeat had sped up. She could see her blue veins clearer than ever before, and she felt … wild. "I'm not sure, but I think I-I'm addicted." There was hesitation in her voice, as she admitted her problem.

He lifted one eyebrow. "Yes, I see. Unfortunately, my dear, that's going to cost you."

Her mouth dropped open. She could tell he wasn't talking about the raw price of the drug, but something else, something more. "Cost? H-How much?" Perhaps he was going to blackmail her? Let the press know of the dire situation she was in?

He smirked and got up from his chair. He cut quite a dashing image in a silver, pin-striped, Muggle suit, white silk shirt and purple tie, and she felt a little flustered in his presence. She eyed him warily as he stepped around his desk to stand before her.

"Just a little song and dance."

Her eyes narrowed at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This," and he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, and proceeded to plunder her mouth.

She moaned and yelled and scratched at him to stop, and he relented, releasing her lips but not her hair. "You let go! What are you doing?"

"Making a deal - I'll give you what your body craves as long as you give me what mine craves. I know you are intelligent enough to figure that out."

Hermione _did_ understand. His body wanted sex, and her body wanted the drug. Thinking logically, it made sense, but she knew her emotions would be on the line, not to mention her reputation. Would she be able to accept a casual relationship? Would he be willing to go with that?

"So, what will it be? A fun time in the sack with me, or do I up the price tenfold?"

Ah, no, he wasn't. So it was to be extortion. Well, sex wasn't so bad. She did find him attractive, and she hadn't dated anyone in ages. If her emotions got to be too much of a problem, well, she'd deal. If the press got hold of it, it would be the scandal of the century, so she would have to be sneaky. "I'll take the sex," she said.

His face become predatory. Oh Merlin, what had she got herself into?

* * *

 **One Season Earlier**

Draco was looking over paperwork showing his recent dealings with the public, sales reports, and personnel records. He frowned at one name in particular that had recently come up on his radar, one he had never expected to see on this side of the law - Hermione Granger. She'd been seen around the warehouse district from time to time, and she was doing good work as a logistics analyst. His informants had even recommended her for the arithmancy analyst position he had open.

With a chime on a ward, he knew she had arrived. "Enter."

She opened the door and took in his office, confused perhaps by its small size or by the lack of opulence. He found it safer to have neither here. Illegal dealings had no business being ostentatious; it was all about getting the job done.

She was standing in the doorway, looking flustered. "Hesitant, Granger? I thought all Gryffindors just plowed ahead to their own ends."

He saw her bristle at that, but she managed to keep her cool and not hex him on sight. "I was making sure this was the correct room. If you wish, I could just demand to know what you're doing here."

Raising one eyebrow at her obnoxiousness, he clucked at her. "Tsk, tsk, you still haven't learned any polite manners, even after being in the Wizarding world for years." He could see the anger rise in her eyes. Good, she still had some spark in her. "Please, come in and take a seat."

She strolled in and took a seat, saying, "Oh, I have manners polite enough for you purebloods, but I only show them to people who've earned my respect." She smirked at him, the implication clear. It didn't bother him, though; it made their verbal sparring better.

"Well, I do demand respect from my employees, so I hope to see those manners quite soon. Your name has been put forth as a possible asset to my enterprise. It's always astonished me that you managed to succeed in magical applications, but my people assure me you are highly qualified." He so enjoyed these backhanded compliments.

Her eyes flared again at that. "It was always a pleasure getting higher marks than you at school."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Always had to try hard at it, though, didn't you? Father said I was too lazy with my studies. Perhaps that's how you always won."

Her eyes got harder. "I doubt any additional revising would have helped you much, as I mostly received perfect marks."

"So it would seem," he said, not claiming nor denying anything.

He turned over one page, reading something on the next page before glancing back at her. "I do have a question for you. I admit I am surprised to find you here. Upstanding heroines like yourself don't usually get involved in … dirty situations." He let that idea hang there until she answered.

She fidgeted and cleared her throat. "I am a bit surprised, too. But some things have happened in my life that have forced me to see the world more in shades of grey. What's a little escapism compared to the horrors that can exist out there? Weighing death, torture, suffering, against a simple moment or two of pleasure in order to forget, I've come to the conclusion that I prefer the latter."

He nodded his head, thinking how to use this to his advantage. "Well said. I think you can help a great many people to forget for just a little while." He sat back and contemplated her for a long, pregnant moment. "You're in. We'll start you with the client profiling information tomorrow."

Hermione looked relieved and let out a quick sigh. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Have you tried the Shaker's Dream?" It was a lesser drug but easily available. He knew from her file that she'd tried it, but not long enough to become addicted. In point of fact, she'd tried several different drugs at least once, but none of them for long enough to become an addict. He would change that. "What were your impressions?"

She sat back, more relaxed, and laced her fingers together in front of herself. "It was weak. I only felt like I was floating in dreams for about an hour or two before it wore off. The sensations were nice, but they were muted."

"Yes, that's for the quick and easy fixes. I suspect you need something more intense and sustained." He looked away as if pondering the drugs available. "I think I have just the thing. You up for it?" He taunted her, hoping she'd rise to the challenge as all good little Gryffindors did.

She looked uncertain for a minute, but then her face became more determined. "Sounds good."

He grinned and mentally patted himself on the back. "Then, allow me - as a congratulations on the new job." He walked back to his desk and pulled open a lower drawer. He pulled out a gun and slotted a glowing blue pellet into the barrel.

"I'm going to place this at your neck and pull the trigger. It will pierce your vein and deliver the substance right to your bloodstream. You'll be in a more magical state of mind within seconds. Are you ready?"

Still looking a little fearful, she glanced from the gun to his face and finally agreed.

"You'll love it," he assured her as he came close to her, motioning her to stay seated.

It only took an instant to shoot her. Then he was free to watch her descend into a gibbering mess of sensory overload, a cut above the high delivered by other drugs on the market. And, it was one of the few drugs that caused immediate dependency, although she wouldn't notice that for a few weeks yet. Oh, this was splendid.

Hermione was going to get her comeuppance, and he was here to see it.

* * *

 **One Year Earlier**

"Come in, Granger."

Hermione walked into the captain's office, nervous but excited. "Sir?"

"I've agreed to give you the assignment."

Internally, she squealed for joy. This was just the thing to advance her career. Outwardly, she remained as calm as she could with her smile as big as the Thames. "Thank you, sir. I know I'll do you proud. I've been wanting to take down Drug Lord Malfoy for years now. His drug potions are addictive and wrecking people's lives, not to mention all the laws he's broken."

"Yes, we agree on that. But you have to do this carefully, and it may be another year before we have enough evidence to bust him. We need you to wheedle your way into his operation and bring back pertinent information. We've set you up a fake background for the last few years, as well as a fake reputation in the underground chemistry world. Read over that," he tossed a large file at her, "and meet me back here next week to discuss infiltration."

"Of course, sir. It will be my pleasure." And she meant it, too. She was going to enjoy actively taking part in monitoring and destroying Malfoy's drug cartel. All she had to do was act the part and watch out for tricks that could ensnare her. She especially had to be careful not to become addicted to any drugs. Not only would that be bad for her career, but it would also be a time consuming and expensive detox.

"I don't think I need tellin' you to be careful, but I promise you'll have full support."

"No, sir. I understand."

"Good. See Jaspers on the way out. He'll have your paperwork set to go. God speed."

"Thank you, sir." She walked out of the captain's office, beaming with pride. Oh, this was going to be exciting. She couldn't wait to watch Draco Malfoy fall from grace. It would be the highpoint of her life.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, It was Hermione's intent all along to set up Draco, but she got in WAAAAY over her head. There is no good solution here. That was my intention.

Written for Round 8 of Dramione Duet on LJ, for scarletladyy. Beta thanks goes to ningloreth. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
